1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for starting applications and an electronic apparatus using the same, and particularly relates to a method for adaptively invoking applications and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern society, smart electronic apparatuses such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablet computers have now become an indispensable part of our daily lives. To allow the users to more easily switch between different applications, there are already many smart electronic apparatuses compatible with the function of float user interface (float UI).
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, FIGS. 1A and 1B are schematic views illustrating using a conventional float user interface. When the user intends to open an object (i.e., external link) in an application 100 of an electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus may directly display contents of the object 110 in a form of a float user interface 120 (e.g., window). In other words, the electronic apparatus saves processes of switching the application 100 to the background, invoking an additional application (e.g., the float user interface 120) to display an operation of the object 110. Also, when the user intends to turn off the float user interface 120, the user only needs to click “X” at the upper right corner to turn off the float user interface 120. Then, the user may proceed to use the application 100 again.
Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating an inquiry dialog box when an electronic apparatus starts other applications. In the conventional technology, before systems (e.g., Android or iOS systems) of some electronic apparatuses open an external link, these electronic apparatuses are set in default to actively show an inquiry dialog box 200 (including applications 212 to 214 and execution options 221 to 222) for the user to choose an application to open the external link. When the user chooses the application 214 and the execution option 221, the electronic apparatus may directly use the application 214 to open the external link hereinafter without displaying the inquiry dialog box 200 again.
While such mechanism saves the trouble of repetitive inquiries, it also significantly reduces the chance of using the float user interface 120 afterwards, making the float user interface 120 unable to function as expected. Besides, when the user intends to use other applications to open the external link, it is difficult for the user to make such a change. However, if the electronic apparatus displays the inquiry dialog box 200 every time when the external link is to be opened, the user may find the operation rather inconvenient and not intuitive.